


First Aid

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, this is so sad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: I cried while writing this





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this

“Connor!” Evan shrieked as he ran and crouched down next to his boyfriend.

“Evan?” Connor asked weakly “shit shit shit shit. You weren’t supposed to be here” Connor clutched his bleeding arm with tears streaming down his face.

“Connor I’m calling 911!” Evan’s voice shook as he spoke.

“No Evan please don’t” Connor pleaded “my parents...” he trailed off and reached to grab Evans hand. Evan dialed the number and listened to the instructions of the woman on the phone. 

“Connor I’m sorry.” Evan went to get a towel to try and clean the cuts. “I’m trying to help.” He dabbed the wound and Connor winced. “I.. I’m sorry.” He could no longer hear the woman over the ringin in his ears. He reached up and held Connors face. He swept his hair out of his face and his phone fell from his shoulder to the ground. He leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on Connor’s lips. “Why?”

He whispered a simple question and joked on a sob.

“Shit, Evan I’m so sorry.” Connor was a wreck. He tried to rap his arms around the small boy but he could barely hold on. Blood soaked into his blue polo. Evan squeezed the Connor tightly. He leaned back so he could look at his eyes. They were such a beautiful blue and brown, but they were filled with tears. Connor could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted to look at Evan for as long as he could. “I love you so much.”

“Connor no! Stay awake.” Evan pleaded. “Please, I can here the ambulance just stay awake.” Connor began to drift off still arms rapped around his boyfriend. “I love you.”

He woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. His vision was blurry, he blinked a few times. He realized where he was and soon after seeing his bandaged arms, he realized what had happened. He looked up to see a boy in a blue polo practically chewing his nails off. “Evan?” He could barely whisper. Evan’s Head darted up.

“Connor!” He exclaimed. “Thank god your awake.” He stood up and placed a hand on the hospital bed next to Connor’s hip.

“Are my parents here?” Connor asked.

“Y-yes they are outside. I’ll go get them.”

“Evan wait” Connor pleaded “not yet. I need a minute with you.” Evan walked over and took his hand. 

“I just...” Evan joked on a sob. “I just want to know why you did it.”

“Evan I’m so-“

“I thought you were doing better?” He spat “I thought I was helping you.” He avoided Connor’s gaze.

“Evan I’m so sorry.” Connor tried to apologize.

Evan turned away. “I’ll go get your parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
